


30 Prompts Star Wars Challenge

by Andre444



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Angst, Challenges, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I will add more tags later, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Random & Short, mostly Kallus / Zeb one-shots, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre444/pseuds/Andre444
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles/ shortfics of this saga that I decided to start writing after joining this huge fandom an falling in love with too many characters.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. His Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to this challenge of mine.
> 
> * I'll leave one prompt at the end of each chapter for you (if you like to join the challenge <3)
> 
> *New Chapter every couple of days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A place sometimes is more that somewhere

The rain was pouring outside over the busy city of Jarskov. While in the room, behind the foged cristals, were only two painted beaths, a gamble of hot limps touching, sweating, over a messy mattress. A couple of cups long forgotten beside an empty wine bottle. 

At least that was how Kallus had imagine that scenario in where, lighed by the sun rays, bottle and the cups stays in front of a messy dirty mattress. In where two lays still covered in fluids. The windows weren't broken, just the light over the dead bodies on the bed. They weren't the rebels he was waiting for, so he passed the file to a subordinate.

\- didn't I mension that just one of them was a twillek?  
\- We are sorry to boother you sir  
\- Don't be, they were also rebel scum  
\- yes sir, we will handle this. 

・・・

After reaching his quarters kallus laid on the bed, and looking at the celling he allows him a savage though -what would it feel to be hold like those lovers? There in an shitty all species motel too lost in their carnal act to notice the stromptroopers just outside the door, seconds away from shooting the lasers that will end them- Some times he wonders what would he feel when he died ? Will anyone notice that he was gone? Or they will all just keep going? 

His mind keep wandering around those dangerous thoughts when the alarm from his pad started beeping. He got up and was almost running all way to the control room, with his adrenaline just wanting another shoot. They had found his rebels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⭐Today's Prompt: A rainy day in an unknown place


	2. Just One Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some decisions aren't us to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... My internet connection isn't stable. The good news is that even if I don't post, I've been writting lately so I may post a longer fic in a while. Until then enjoy this, and be sure I won't leave it.

When the sky was falling, our comarades were dying, we were parting and no one knowed why. At least I didn't knew.

It's amazing the power that just one number can have. It could either make thousands lost their lives like a 66 or be the 1 hope we all need. 

That one day I almost though that we had won, until I realize that I've lost it all. 

Could you remember my face if we see againg, or have you forgot that as well? 

All of these thoughts start meddling in my head after that fucking nervebreaking transmision from an "unknowned" source to my personal comlink.

UkSc-457.941: Comander is gold lider, we have lost our best pilot. Please be alert and may the force be with you. 

If anyone saw it could see a standart war message of a soldier, but not rex and definitely not me. What I saw was my worse fear becoming true rigth across that lines filled with the sorrow of a lost brother, Obi Wan's sorrow, I saw my own. A pain that hits harder than when I left them, when I took the unknown path, when I turned and saw his defeated face for first and last time. 

No. That wont be the last time I saw him. No, he can't bet dead, not yet. There had to be a way. I need to get to courasant, and he will be... argh.

My legs can't stand me anymore. There is too much smoke. The sky... why is becoming black? 

_Asoka! Asoka Don't worry I'm here, you'll be okay 

The voice... it ain't him I know. I haven't forgot his voice, not one day, never. But can I really do something now? 

Ani, master, don't died yet...

I will reach you...

just not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Today's Prompt: "That one day..."


	3. A problem or a hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he just a prisoner for me?

"Don't you remember that night on the moon?"

Exactly there was the problem. How can he forget that he is alive because of that stupid lasat? What does he expect me to do, free him? Like I would do something to betray The empire. He is definitely nuts if he thinks that. 

Agent Kallus was tormenting himself with that one phrase said by just a mere rebel, as he was that important. Only that for Kallus, Garazeb Orelios wasn't some unknown rebel. He was his rival, a constant reminder of what he had to do to become an IBS Agent to protect the empire, but was also his savior that risked his own life to save a rival. Garazeb was the representation of his own pain to be alone, and yet the only happy memory that he has since he enlisted in the academy. 

He closed the door of his room, just in time. The salty lines start falling from his face. Why is he still thinking about that phrase? Why does it hurt? Could it be... that this wasn't what he wanted? 

No, it was just the shook. Their little rebel crew has escaped too many times, so this is a victory for them. They will follow a standard protocol interrogate for information and then kill the rebels. That last thought sends chills to his spine, why doesn't feel like a victory at all? 

A knock on the door interrupted his line of thinking. 

_Sir. We have the prisoner ready for interrogation.   
_okay wait, I will interrogate the prisoner myself.   
_yes sir. 

He breathes a couple of times to focus on his task. He is an agent and has one mission, he can't let go this rebel. 

Just as he opened his door an alarm blew up, some prisoner had escaped. He ran as fast as he can to the cell area. 

It has to be him, he had escaped so they don't have to interrogate him. I don't have to kill him. 

A small hope grew inside him until he reached the lasat cell and the lasers were still on. Without thinking too much he opened the cell, and it all went down. 

Looking at the incredulous look on the lasat's face he knew that nobody could have imagined that. He didn't even get why he was doing it, but he needs to do it. So he blasted the cuffs. 

_don't go to the hangar, just run and grab an escape pod there are less guards_ He said giving his bo rifle to the lasat. _we can return our rifles later, You don't have much time Garazeb. 

The lasat gives his a little, almost imperceptible, grin before taking the rifle. _thanks Kall_ whispered the rebel while passing beside him. 

He wished he could answer anything but his head seemed too busy replaying the lasat words to formulate anything, while his heart betted harder than ever in his chest, until the realization hit him. He had just betrayed the empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: a prisoner


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might be lost but I'm by your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! well this is my Kannan x Hera contribution of the day.   
> The events happend after kannan got blind during a mission

_Kanan!   
Her voice, a powerful, carrying, sweet voice reached his ears over the many sounds of the base, welcoming their Jedi duo. Soon two tender arms wrap him into a much-needed hug. ～He just comes home.～ _Hera_ he let himself whisper her name. 

・・・

After the bitter-sweet reunion of their team members, everyone headed to their bedrooms... Well almost. If you pay attention there, sitting over the ghost, on the landing platform a Jedi and a Twilek looked at the sun falling at the horizon. She lets him rest on her shoulder. Neither of them has broken their silence. 

He was afraid that he won't be able to see again. Afraid that she'll leave him aside sooner than later. 

She hoped he was in peace with himself. That he doesn't feel pressured and run away. 

If nobody speaks, then nothing changes. So there were they, prolonging the inevitable outpost. 

・・・ 

_It's getting cold, let's go inside_ were the first words in hours. _come Kanan, you also need the warmth and some food._ 

He was like a statue. Until a small noise, almost like a whimper picked his attention. Instinctively Kanan turns his head to where he assumed she was when she stood up. He got up as well, with a trembling hand looking at those greenish delicate face features. A hand guided him until the palm of his hand meets the soft skin. His thumps tried to erase those tears that he was feeling in what he hope was like a gesture to erase some of the pain that she could feel, even if thinking about that just pain him more. Why she has to suffer for him? When all she deserve was to be happy and successful. 

_kanan can you stay with me tonight?_ she asked, while a little warm spread under his fingers. 

_As long as you want. 

A cool breeze gives them chills. 

_lets head inside Hera. 

Both know much was still unsaid, that someday they'll have to talk about it. But today, it was a day where they both can breathe, eat, and with some luck sleep. Tonight there were no questions between them, just a warm hug to lull them to sleep beside that one being they'll do anything for. Tonight, only their hearts beating one next to the other was enough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt: Lost in the moment


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme didn't tell Anakin that she was pregnant to not make him pick between her and the order so they broke up.

Coruscant, Capital of the Galactic Republic   
Friday xx 6:23 a.m. 

The gray lights through their windows wake him up before the usual amusing beep beep sound. Why she didn't close them by then? 

The cold floor gives chills from toes to head. 

A hot bath could help_ thinks walking to the tub, ignoring that lonely brush with the toothpaste. 

The water falling cold outside while between those foggy walls his muscles feel the almost sweet touch of the water contouring them before reach the tub floor. There, with his closed eyes, he let himself breathe, forget about everything, and just feel. Those sparks of water kissing his cold skin, the vapor opening his nose and pores, those walls keeping the warm. 

He didn't want it to end, like that, like everything but his eyes opened. 

In front of that mirror were no longer two brushes, just his. 

The clothes in the closet nearly used half of the space. 

The curtain still open tried to laugh at him but since some time ago he didn't care that much. Today it was just a reminder that Padme wasn't with him anymore. 

She had left, and even if was hard for him to admit some days ago, maybe it was for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Today's Prompt: A cold bed 
> 
> Just a question  
> Would you prefer romance drabbles? maybe Au's ones? Or should I keep going like I do now? 
> 
> Let me know on the comments and keep yourselves warm these days <3


	6. Prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ezra leaves maul and Obi-wan fighting in Tatooine. Maul will find that there isn't a winner.

The sabers keep wooshing. He knows he was losing but can find himself to drawback. He wanted to end this right there at the moment. But after a sharp movement, Kenobi got his saber pointed right under his head, while his arms were shattered into pieces. Maul remembers to have thought that if someone has to kill him he didn't care it was Kenobi. 

\- why did you save me?  
\- for you to keep going.  
Those were the last words he was waiting to hear from who he less thought to heard them. But there he was, defeated in the arms of the great Obi-wan Kenobi.

・ ・ ・

Every morning he woke up and goes out. Then Kenobi arrives, gives him a pity look, and cook some food for them before sitting there without moving a single finger until nightfall.

Those first nights were a deadly threat to his sanity, all because now his droid-parts that once were his hope to gain power had become his personal prison. While his once nemesis became his only company in this exile.

・ ・ ・

One day he started playing with some little rocks that were in the grown of the place. He just moves them around the space, almost like a kid playing with some starship toy. Kenobi didn't care he did that, or at least he didn't show it. Even when some of them were floating right in front of him, he still immutable.

・ ・ ・

After a couple of weeks of the same routine, maul realized that even without his extremities, he still a pretty good fighter with mental power. Kenobi knew that, so why he Hasn't kill him yet? 

Why keep him alive? 

Could it be... that he wasn't the only one feeling trapped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: Prison


	7. Winter Solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I post (mainly because university stole my time and creativity) But hey I’ll probably post more now that I have time :D Today’s chapter is a little different from the previous ones because the main idea of this got a bit longer than I’ve planned, so I will share it as a one-shot.

The first snowflakes fall cold outside the window.

Lovers held hands, wishing that they could overcome everything that came ahead.

Their friends on the ship know, what this may be and they will support them all of it. If that makes them happy so it be.

No matter how dark paint the future they will no longer run nor hide. Because if they have each other then they'll have their all.

The snow will keep falling, their friends will be there. When with a little ceremony they’ll share what all of them knew.

The circumstances may not be the best for them, but they wouldn’t change a thing, since that icy encounter on the moon to meet again. Because now this was warm, was theirs, it was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⭐ Today’s prompt: First snow


	8. When a look hits harder than a shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb sometimes just needs to remember somethings to keep fighting against Kallus and not fall in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... well more Kallus x Zeb because why not? I love them.

Someone might ask “But what you possibly see in him? Have you forgot he is an imperial soldier that have tried to kill you at least five times in a round?” 

They will definitely mark him as mad. Because who, in his right headspace, fell for the one man whose only non-official mission is to finish him? 

But have you saw him fight? He has the posture of a noble combined with the hacks of a thief. He is strong but rarely underestimates his counterpart. He fights like a warrior, not for recognition or goods but for what he believed. He does it with one goal in his mind To Win and never draws back. 

He might not be the best at planning a strategy beforehand, but he is certainly a man of details. He can act faster than almost every imperial and with such caution that makes them hard to escape from him. Good for them that they are more the creative and impulsive type of thinkers, if not he might have died by his hands. 

Those delicate and yet powerful hands had punched him countless times during their fights. The same hands that he sometimes imagines tracing his skin and pumping his cook. 

Yeah, they surely would be alarmed to know what else he imagines the agent and him doing rather than fight with their boo-rifles. But those are just fantasies, of course, because he is just that an “agent of the galactic empire”. 

He had to remember these things from time to time, because if it is not him then who will tell? No one knows about his crush, and they’ll never know. 

It is better this way, safer. 

If someone knows they might laugh, or worse, try to give him hope and talk about this and his dumb feelings. 

Now is better to accept that these are just something one-sided, something that will pass. 

His eyes go down to the laser wound on his right leg, while his mind darts to that resentful look of those amber eyes that shoot him. 

He sighs. 

Even after wounds like this he sometimes needs to remember that he is just an enemy and some things won’t change. Because in this war no matter how much he hopes for, one day one of them will be dead, and no one could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⭐ Today's Prompt: Internal thoughts


	9. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love sometimes is like chocolate, sometimes bitter others sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place on an alternative timeline. Where the empire falls before they discover that Kallus was a spy for the rebellion.

Cocoa mixed with sugar, the sweet aroma filled the place where the two lovers leave the mugs over a table that had had better days but it was just like them. 

He let his hands travel to the other’s nape, lips meeting in the middle, passion flowing from a body to the other. 

Only they lived in that moment, two bodies getting to know those familiar shapes like it was the first time, and in some aspects it was. The first time they put everything aside and let themselves go all the way without prejudices or restrictions. 

Courasant wasn’t what it used to be but some things haven’t yet to change, the interspecies relationships were one of those things. Still, there were they, at that moment, in those arms. 

On those three years that have passed, since the fall of the empire, the new republic was thought with the ex-imperials, even with those who helped the rebellion.

Last time he had seen Kallus, before his trial, there surely weren’t that many scars on him. If he didn’t know him he might think those were the result of rage rather than prove of someone who wouldn’t tolerate another injustice. 

Already on the mattress, Zeb pinned Kall and took his time to kiss every scar in his line of view, admiring and loving every inch of him. Before Kallus positioned himself over the lasat claiming his lips until their lungs can’t hold anymore. Both glances meet like they always had, just in time. The only look was enough to find, in those watery eyes, years of fights, words, moments, feelings, them.

Their bodies were about to reach their limits, just pawing and grunts sounds hit the walks, echoing in their ears. Their skins were like two shades of the same body, mixed like their essences in the air. A lower moan escaped from both as the orgasm came, all over them. 

Everything was feeling like some kind of dream, no more running, no pretending, just them. For the first time, all their worries could be pushed aside for more than just five minutes, without the fear of being discovered or shot. For the first time, they could just laid in a bed, their own bed, and enjoy each other company and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⭐ Today's Prompt: Chocolate
> 
> NT: Well since it's Christmas time I will post more than one chapter. Enjoy the parties and be safe <3 
> 
> If you wanna talk about anything (Fics, manga, kpop...) >>> https://twitter.com/Aviki961 <<<


	10. One last thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin’s last thoughts before turning to the dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter of the year (at least for this) and the 2nd I share this 2021 
> 
> Happy New Year!

Sometimes I think about you, how are you now? Part of me still rejects letting you go that day in the temple, even when I didn’t have the right to do so. Even if that was what they were expecting from me, but they don’t know me, not as you do. 

Some nights in my dreams, I see you walk around into the horizon. Only to wake up sweating, with my hands in fits, tears in my eyes, and more than one thought of what could I have done to keep you by my side. 

When I heard you were coming, I could only think of that. At that moment I almost didn’t care if Mandalore or Courasant burn down if that means to keep you by my side. 

For a moment I thought that now you have come to stay, that the wait has come to an end. But the look on your face told me more than I was ready to face. 

I hope that you’ll be okay.

…

All of them thought I went mad when I told them there was a disturbance in the force when a set a foot on Courasant but none of them believe me they told me to keep it quiet that I was just feeling that the end of the war was near. Then I thought about you and how wrong they were about you and take my chances. 

Without telling no one I go to the temple and leave some notes in various places without thinking too much just let the force guide me. I used that old game we used to play to guess what we will do after the end of the war, that one in where they won and we had to run away. 

Later, when they indirectly gave me the reason, when I started walking, when I knew there was not turn back point, I could only thank the force for giving me those moments of clarity before the inevitable chaos to write those messages. 

Master Windu look at me one last time before crossing the door, now all of them know that something isn’t right, but they don’t realize that maybe they are on the wrong side. 

Guys, hope you understand that what I am about to do here is for a greater plan. I’m sorry master, but some things need to be done to end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⭐ Today's Prompt: In front of the dark 
> 
> Nt: I need new ideas for chapters, if you want leave a comment with a character and/or situation and I'll write about them later on ^^


	11. I miss you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Kallus on the moon, he feels something is missing
> 
> *this takes place after "the honorable ones" and before Zeb Knows Kallus became fulcrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda strange because I was thinking Uhm... Where can I get more Kall x Zeb? because there aren't as many fics of them as I would like so I keep writing about them. I am even thinking about writing a modern AU... What do you think?

Sometimes I miss you...

Like when we were running a supply run to Lothal or when we got trapped because of a rushed strategy that kinda works at the end only because we have a Jedi or two on our crew. But there are other times when the words "miss you" aren't enough to explain how I feel about you.

There are sometimes, this gets more and more frequent while time pass, like when I enter to my quarters and it's emptier or when we are on a cold planet and my arms feel something is missing, even when I am just alone again. Then I think, how are you? Are you okay?

When I was a young one, I might have wanted to live wandering across the galaxy, searching for adventure like any youngling in the star system. Later I just wanted to run away, from everything and anyone, potential enemy or being that pities me.

It wasn't until I meet Hera and Kannan that I somehow have a family again. But still, we never stopped too long anywhere, always on our way to somewhere else. 

After I saw you that first time I was determined to kill you, but hey Kall you weren't being a friendly pall either so why should I? 

Later, during our encounters as adversaries, I learned to appreciate your polished style of fighting with and without the bo-rifle. Least to say that I also found attractive the way your muscles tensed, with every calculated move, under that awful imperial uniform of yours and how your characteristic sideburns framed your features, making you look manlier than others. 

At that time on the moon, I remember to have though -At least I'm not alone and I get to see him one last lime... maybe is better this way... die by cold and not at each other's hands- 

You probably didn't notice, but there in the middle of a cold moon, the realization hit me like that shine rook hit the moon. Since that moment I knew it. It didn't matter whose crew came earlier, because even if you still being an agent after this, even if you try to kill me again, I'll never could be able to kill you. 

After we parted ways I somehow found myself wondering are you still alive?  
I know you didn't perish on that moon, I came back just after the imperial ship have jumped to hyperspace. I found and kept your rifle, which now lies safely in my quarters, and lucky I didn't find your body. But how long can a soldier live in the middle of a war? 

Kall, I didn't want to say it this way but I need to face it somehow, pull it off my chest. I want to see you again, I don't know why, maybe it was our talk on the moon, the realization that you are a good man and not a pretty minion of the empire, maybe I hope we don't try to kill each other the next time, maybe I just have a crush on you. 

Don't know if you will ever hear this message, but a part of me wanted to say it out loud with the hope that you feel the same as I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⭐ Today's Prompt: To miss someone

**Author's Note:**

> * Let me know if you like it or if you find any typo in the comment section
> 
> *If you wanna talk about anything (Fics, Star Wars, Kpop, Manhuas...) find me like @aviki961(https://twitter.com/Aviki961 )


End file.
